Days of Christmas
by scrambled-eggs-at-midnight
Summary: A one-shot for each of the verses of "The Twelve days of Christmas." Contains some pairings, as well as general, family, and friendship.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Hello!

M'kay, I know I already have two other fics going, and I know that I have problems with updating, but I really wanted to do this, seeing as there's now officially fourteen days left until Christmas. Joyous rejoicing and such!

Some of these shall be shipping, some of them shall be Gen, and all of them will be fun to write. I will try to include a variety of characters, although you all know who like best. *winks*

Anyhoodle, I promise this won't interfere with my Drabbles schedule, not if I can help it. And since all I need to do with chapters two through five of Small Comforts is type them, we should be safe there. So anyway, enjoy, review, and all that good stuff.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

"Hello, Kame Game Shop, how can I help you?"

Yugi Moto stifled a yawn as he answered the phone. It had been a long day, and it was almost closing time. Why, oh why did people still insist on calling ten minutes 'till closing time? He had been hoping to get to bed early tonight…

"_Hello, may I speak to a Yugi Moto?"_

Yugi frowned. "Uh, yes, that's me. Do I know you?"

"_No."_

"Oh. Well, uh, what do you need?"

"_I need you to come outside."_

Yugi glanced out side. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but it's practically snowing bullets. Do you think this could wait until morning?"

"_No. It must be tonight."_

"Why?" Yugi asked himself. "What's so special about tonight?" Then he remembered. It was Christmas Eve.

Yugi sighed and turned to get his coat. "All right, sir. Just hold on one moment, I'll-." But the man on the phone had hung up.

Yugi stood silent for a minute, tempted to hang up his coat, turn around, and go back inside. But then he shook his head. "That wouldn't be right. I have to keep my promise."

With that, he turned and opened the door.

He was met with a gust of freezing air and snow, causing him to shiver tremendously after the first few seconds. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a great idea…

"Hello?" he called. No one answered.

Determined, Yugi tried again. "Hello? Sir? Are you out here? _Hello_?"

Still no answer. Yugi sighed, turning to go back into the warm game shop. "It was probably just a prank caller," he thought. "Oh well. I guess I'd better-." He stopped suddenly, noticing something at his feet.

It was small, and slightly covered in snow but it was there none the less. Yugi picked it up and examined it. It was a small shoe box, and Yugi was almost certain he could hear something moving inside. He gave one last look around, then took the box inside.

Yugi set the box on the counter, next to the cash register and opened it.

It was a small bird.

Yugi stared, shocked. "How on Earth…" Then he noticed the note.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I found this outside, and I hoped you could care for it. I know I'm in no position to. _

Yugi sat down.

_Please keep it safe, and, maybe, if you want, you can think of me when you see it. I miss you, abiou. _

_Love, Atemu._

Yugi re-read the note. Then he looked at the bird. "I miss you to, Other Me. Merry Christmas.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

There you go. End of first part. There should be one every day. (I hope.)

Hope you liked!

Review?

Happy Holidays, love Eggy


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Hello, it's me, back with verse two!

Just so you know, the suggestions box for chapters one through seven is officially closed, 'cause I have all the ideas I need for those. However, my mind is completely blank so far for verses eight through twelve, so feel free to drop a request! Thank you much!

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_...._

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a turtle dove?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from his laptop. "Say that again, Mokie?"

"What's a turtle dove?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't know, some kind of bird, I guess. Now leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do."

Mokuba tilted his head, looking up at his brother, thinking. Then,

"Seto?"

"_Yes_, Mokuba?"

"I want some for Christmas."

Seto glared at his brother. "For the last time, Mokuba, _no pets._ Now stop pestering me!"

…

"Seto?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT!?"

"I'll be really sad if I don't get some turtle doves for Christmas."

Seto stood up and slammed his laptop shut. "I'm going to work. Don't wait up."

He left the room, leaving a very disappointed looking Mokuba in the den.

Days past. Soon it was Christmas morning.

Mokuba Kaiba ran down stairs to see what he had gotten under the tree.

To his surprise, he saw a large golden cage sitting in the middle of the room.

Inside of the cage were two turtle doves.

Mokuba shouted with joy and ran to read the note that had come with them. It said,

_Dear Mokuba,_

_Enjoy your pets. If I have to clean up after them, though, I will be very unhappy._

_Love, your brother Seto._

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter three, and send in your requests for chapters eight through twelve.

Your friend, Eggy


	3. Three French Hens

Hello!

Here's me, Eggy, with your next chapter. Thank you to those who read and reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Bakura was in a pickle. A very large pickle. And it involved cops.

It had all started when Ryou sent him out to pick up some chicken for Christmas dinner.

"_Who eats chicken on Christmas anyway?" _Bakura thought as he ran_. "Stupid limey bastard. You know what they say; 'you are what you eat.' It'll serve him right if he has to bail me out of jail again."_

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, Bakura spotted Ryou's apartment. Panting, he slowed to a stop and opened the door.

The apartment was the epitome of Christmas spirit. There was a huge evergreen taking up most of the small living room, red and green candles, boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la.

"Ryou?"

"I'm in the kitchen! Did you get that chicken?"

"Yes, and you owe me big time for them, too!"

Ryou came out of the kitchen. "Why? Did they cost more than I gave you?" Then he stopped. "Wait; I thought I only told you to get one chicken? Why on Earth do you have three?"

Bakura sighed. "Well, I went to the store, like you told me, but they were all out of chickens. So I got on a bus, drove to the nearest farm by threatening the driver, and stole some chickens, since I was getting hungry and one didn't seem like enough."

"But then this lady saw me, and she called the police, and they started chasing me, but I out ran them, and now here I am."

Ryou held up his hands. "Wait. You _out ran _a _police car_?"

Bakura shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. The only language that stupid old lady spoke was French. She couldn't very well describe me to them on the spot."

Ryou stared at him. "You stole…French chickens."

Bakura nodded curtly. Hadn't he just said that?

Ryou burst out laughing.

He laughed for about two minutes straight. Then he laughed some more.

"French…chickens! Oh God, Bakura, of all the things you've stolen…French chickens!"

He looked up, and to his surprise, Bakura was laughing too. "You're right, Ryou. For once in your life, you're right. Now come on, let's go eat our gods-damned chickens."

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

End!

Stay tuned for four!

Love, Eggy


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Warning: This is really where the "Up" part in "K and Up" starts to make itself known, so if you're offended by excessive swearing, you have been forewarned.**

**-Eggy**

Yay! A chappie with my favorites! Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

"A parakeet?"

"Yes. Two parakeets, actually."

"Uh, that's great Ishizu, but why?"

Ishizu looked at her brother. "Because, Malik, it's something to keep _him_ busy."

Malik glanced at Marik, who was busy trying to see what would happen if he stuck a fork in a power socket.

"Okay, Ishizu, we'll try it."

During the next few weeks, all went well. Marik even was able to teach the parakeets how to talk, although he wouldn't let anyone else know what he was telling them.

Soon, however, something _else _happened, in the form of nature.

_Two_ parakeets multiplied into _four_ parakeets, if you take my meaning, and now those two extra birds were also in on Marik's plan.

"What plan?" you ask. Well, here you go…

It was Christmas ever when Atemu got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya, Pharaoh!"_

Atemu sighed. "What can I do for you, Marik?"

"_Well, I have some friends here, and they wanna say something to you. Hit it, guys!"_

And the pharaoh's ear was filled with the sound of sing parakeets.

"_We wish you a harried Christmas,_

_We wish you a shitty Christmas._

_We wish you a fucked-up Christmas,_

_And a horrid New Year!"_

"_Now bring us our goddamn pudding,_

_Now bring us some goddamn pudding._

_Now bring us some goddamn pudding,_

_Or we'll kill you right here!"_

"_Sad tidings we bring, for you and your kin._

_Sad tidings for Christmas…"_

"_AND A HORRID NEWWW YEARRRRR!"_

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pair tree_

* * *

Many thanks to Grant for inspiring the lyrics to that song, even though he didn't know it. ^^)

Merry X-Mas!

Love Eggy


	5. Five Golden Rings

Hello! I am back!

This one contains some implied thiefshipping, because I'm a rabid fangirl. Sorry.

This one is for bananban, for advising the usage of Bakura's apparent obsession with shiny objects, and for my sister, for pointing out how well this pairing would work right here, and giving me the general plot. (However small it might be.)

Kudos to you guys. ^^

Onward!

* * *

_On the fifth day of __Christmas__, my __true love__ gave to me…_

* * *

Bakura hated Christmas. Period. End of story. Show's over. Go home now.

Do you get it yet?

Because Bakura hated Christmas so much, he had absolutely no qualms about robbing a jewelry store on the twenty-fifth.

The woman he happened to be robbing on this particular holiday was putting up a terrible fuss. She was crying, and wailing, and it was starting to give Bakura a head ache. He couldn't see why she wouldn't just hand over his jewelry already so he could get out before the police came. She should just be happy that he wasn't stabbing her right now.

Eventually, he got so tired of her noise that he just clubbed her over the head and grabbed a handfull of rings.

On his way home, Bakura encountered many exciting people, including police officers, FBI agents, and several nice men in Ghostbuster uniforms. He ignored them all.

When Bakura got home, Malik was waiting for him. "So? Did you get anything interesting?"

Bakura shook his head. "No. Just a bunch of rings."

Malik looked over the jewelry. "You're right. Still, they might be worth something."

"I thought maybe we could keep them this time."

"Why?"

Bakura grinned. "Well, I, for one, happen to know someone who can wreak havoc with shiny objects."

"Hey, it's not my fault gold jewelry is sexy."

"You do make yourself look quite the lovely lady."

"Well, you tend to rub off on people, Bakura."

"So, are you opposed to keeping the loot?"

Malik shrugged. "Of course not. But don't you feel slightly guilty, robbing someone on Christmas?"

"Why would I? I never feel bad about robbing anyone else on any other day."

"You really are a heartless bastard."

"Thank you, Malik. I love you too."

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

There you go, Emily. A fic in which someone hates Christmas, does something bad, and does not learn a lesson.

And of course we get to see Malik and Bakura flirting. That's always fun too. ^^

Come back next time!

-Love, Eggy


	6. Six Geese A Laying

Back again!

Hope you liked five, here's number four, keep your requests coming for eight through twelve. I feel like writing some good solid fluff (oxymorons, yay!), so let me know your favorite pairings. They can be het, yaoi, yuri, anything you desire. It's like making a Christmas wish list!

Read on!

* * *

_On the sixth day of __Christmas__, my __true love__ gave to me…_

* * *

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Creep."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Goose."

Duke blinked. "I'm…what?"

Tristan folded his arms. "You heard me."

"What kind of an insult is that?"

Tristan shrugged. "Don't know. I was running out of ideas, and there's a flock of geese on our lawn."

"What?"

Tristan pointed out the window, and sure enough, there was a flock of geese on the lawn.

"What are they doing?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're laying eggs."

"Geese don't lay eggs in the winter."

"How would _you_ know?"

This went on for a while, until Ryou entered, followed by Marik. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Duke and Tristan turned on him. "Do geese lay eggs in the winter?"

Ryou drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the counter while Marik went to look at the geese. "I really don't know. Why do you ask?"

Duke glared. "Because this idiot_ here_ thinks they do."

"Well, we could look it up."

"Or ask someone."

"Like who, genius, the geese?"

"Of course not, geese don't talk."

Marik, however, was getting bored. So he decided to fix the problem himself.

"Oi, you geese! Start laying some friggin' eggs!"

All six geese immediately sat down, because if Marik tells you to do something, you do it.

"There," he said happily. "Problem solved. Now who wants eggs for breakfast?"

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six geese a laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens__,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Can you see why I love Marik?

R&R, everyone!

--Your friend Eggy


	7. Seven Swans A Swimming

Hello.

As I'm sure you all noticed, I missed a day of updates. So very sorry. I promise I'll finish this before Christmas. (Please please _please_ hold me to this. If I miss another day, you have my permission to send threatening PMs to me and throw pineapple custard pies at my head.)

Although I'm falling asleep at the computer, there shouldn't be any major mistakes because I officially have a beta. She will never leave me. Ever. If she tries, well, that's why we have sanitaria, right?

For those of you who are patiently waiting for the next chapter of _Small Comforts_, I'm sorry. I'm working on it, I promise.

Anyhoodle, this one is for all of you puppyshipping fans. Enjoy.

Onward!

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Joey was dying.

Okay, maybe that's a bit much. Let's reword that.

Joey was bored.

He had been sitting in this car for an hour, he had nothing to do, and he was seated next to Seto Kaiba.

On the other hand, maybe dying _was_ an appropriate word to use.

"Kaiba, where are we going?"

"I told you, we're going to see _Swan Lake_."

"We're going to see a lake?"

"No. _Swan Lake_ is a ballet."

Joey sighed. Great. Just what he needed.

* * *

When they reached the theater, Kaiba wasted no time in ushering Joey inside, ignoring the people who were giving him dirty looks because he had pre-ordered tickets and they hadn't.

Some people have all the luck. Kaiba had something better: foresight.

Joey sat down next to Kaiba in the front row. He had to admit, the theater was very cool, what with all the naked women on the walls.

They waited for a while, and eventually the ballet began.

Ten minutes in, Joey was already losing interest. Still, he kept his mouth shut. He had only been officially dating Kaiba for two weeks. He wasn't about to ruin it now.

Twenty minutes later, however, he was rethinking his decision.

Thirty minutes later, he was ready to rip out his own intestines just so he could strangle himself with them if something didn't happen soon.

Of course, he wasn't expecting the stage to flood with enough water to wash every dancer off the stage.

Or for seven snowy white birds to swim gracefully out into the brand new lake.

"Kaiba, what's goin' on? Is this part of the production?"

Kaiba's facial expression would be that of a brick wall if brick walls had faces and those faces were the sort that betrayed no emotion except in an occasional flicker in the eyes, a twitching at the corner of the mouth. "I knew you didn't like anything that didn't involve action, so I hired some… people to take care of the boring part of the production."

Joey gaped. "You…wrecked the play…."

"Ballet."

"You wrecked the ballet… so I would be entertained?"

"Yes."

Joey sat silently for a moment, watching the chaos unfold on the stage. Then he turned to Kaiba.

"Remind me why I used to hate you?"

Kaiba grinned, a rare occurrence. Somewhere, a puppy died. Joey didn't care, though, because Kaiba then wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulder. "Just think of this as an early holiday gift. Merry Christmas, Puppy."

Joey snuggled into Kaiba's arm and laughed. "Yeah. I'm gonna have to think pretty hard to come up with something to beat this."

They settled down to watch the rest of the performance.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven swans a swimming,_

_Six geese a laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Wow. Kaiba has a fun side. Imagine that.

Who sabotaged the production for Kaiba? I bet you can guess. ;)

Go on to chapter eight (once I get it up)!


	8. Eight Maids A Milking

Here it is, chapter eight, right on time.

To Velgamidragon, thanks for your idea. I hope it measures up. Let me know what you think.

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you. I love reviews.

* * *

_On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

"Mana, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. Don't you worry."

Atemu sighed. "Right. Because you definitely did this on purpose."

"What was that?"

"Never mind."

It was a calm day in the palace, and everything was perfect. The birds were singing, the servants were in high spirits, and everything was in its place.

Except, of course, the large amount of live-stock sitting in the middle of the pharaoh's bedroom. They definitely weren't part of the décor.

Mana pursed her lips in concentration. "Okay. I haven't tried this spell yet. Let's see if…"

_**POW!**_

Now the cows were wearing hats.

Atemu sighed. "Look, I appreciate your help very much, but maybe we should just get someone to lead these cows outside."

Mana frowned. "But if I hadn't been trying to turn your sheets blue in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry about these cows. I have to finish what I started." She blushed. "Plus I could really use the practice."

"Alright, one more try."

Mana took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes." She looked at her spell book. "This one looks promising. One, two…three!"

The cows didn't budge.

Mana sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands. "I am a failure."

Despite his present predicament, Atemu chuckled. "You're not a failure, Mana. You are a very talented young girl."

Mana looked up. "Really?"

"Of course. You just need to…practice."

Without warning, Mana leapt up and threw her arms around him. "You're the best. I love you."

Atemu blushed furiously. "Thank you. Erm, so are you. I mean, I, erm, uh…"

Mana giggled. "You're so cute when you're nervous. Come on. Let's go find someone to get rid of these cows."

Atemu followed her out of the room, not knowing what exactly had just happened, but sincerely hoping that it wasn't over. After all, it wasn't every girl you met who could turn your most hated sheets into live-stock. He could definitely get used to this.

"Hey, Pharaoh?"

"Yes?"

"Were you extremely fond of this particular set of drapes?"

* * *

_On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight maids a- milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Did I do it right? This is my first vaseshipping story, so I'm not sure if it was good. Lemme know?

Reviews are wanted and loved. Also, let me know your favorite chapters so far.

All the best, Eggy.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Grr, I did it again! I missed another day! *Hits self in the head with baseball bat.* To be fair, however, I wasn't home all day yesterday, and then I came home and broke my toe, which was not fun. I'm trying though, I really am. To make up for my miss, I'm uploading two chappies tonight. Woot!

Thanks to Emily, for all of her help devising plots.

And now, our feature presentation.

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

"…_So you see, honey, your father and I just aren't going to be able to make it. We're really sorry."_

"It's okay, Mom, really."

"_We just feel so bad, we had been looking forward to this for so long!"_

"Don't worry about it, Mom. It's not that important."

"_Well, if you're sure, then I'll say good bye. I have some clients to meet with, and…"_

"Of course."

"_Love you, dear!"_

"Love you, too."

Tea hung up the phone with a sigh and went back to fixing her hair. This would be the fifth dance recital of hers her parents would miss this year. Well, you can't have everything, she thought, trying to be reasonable. Her parents had jobs. They couldn't take off of work every time she wanted them to.

Still, she had really thought that they'd be able to make this one. They had already bought tickets and everything, and they had been sending her encouraging e-mails and voice messages all week. Now it was the big night, and they were bailing out on her.

Tea finished her hair and looked in the mirror. She tried to picture herself on stage, dancing her best, but all she could see was her wide eyed-panic and fearful expression. Despite what she had told her mother, this was an important recital. There were going to be talent scouts there, and she herself had lead solo.

"Fifteen minutes 'till curtain!"

Tea took one last look in the dressing room mirror and tried to smile, but all that came out was a choked sob.

"I can't do it," she whispered . "I can't…'

"Hey, Tea!"

Tea whipped around. To her surprise, standing in the door way were Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

"Wow, you look great," Yugi beamed. "I can't wait to see this, it's gonna be great."

Tea gaped. "What on earth are you all doing here?"

Joey chuckled. "What, you think we were gonna miss this? You said it was one of your most important recitals ever. We're you support team, remember?"

Yugi turned to her. "Here, we got you some flowers," he said with a smile.

Tea took the roses, blinking back tears. "You guys are the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Come on, everybody, it's show time! Places!"

Tea grinned. "Looks like the show's starting. You should probably find your seats."

After some quick hugs and last-minute wishes of good luck, Tea's friends waved good bye and left the dressing room.

As Tea took her place on the stage and saw her friends waving at her from the audience, she felt a surge of warmth. It didn't matter that her parents weren't here to see her perform. Blood may have been thicker than water, but in Tea's mind friendship was thicker than both.

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

And so ends chapter nine. I wanted to do a story featuring the simple friendship of those four, before all of the jazz with the millennium items, and Tea's dancing seemed to fit perfectly with the verse. Hope you liked.

Love, Eggy.


	10. Ten Lords A Leaping

Yay, another fic with Mana! You know, I'm growing to like her character…maybe I'll write a story…

NO! BAD AUTHOR! NO MORE STORIES UNTIL YOU FINISH THE ONES YOU'VE GOT!

(That's my conscience. Believe it or not, it does exist. It mostly sits around doing playing X-Box and getting drunk, but it is there.)

Go, plot, go! Make yourself known!

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...._

* * *

Any minute now….

"Alright, so we have resolved the matter of the drought. Now we shall move on to the amount of taxes to collect from the peasants."

It would happen soon….

"I propose that we increase the amount. We just aren't getting enough from them."

Just a few more minutes….

"But if we raise the taxes any further, the townspeople might revolt!"

It should be right about....

"AHHHHH!!!"

Mana fell out of her seat laughing as every single member of the Egyptian high court leapt out of his seat yelling. She couldn't help it; putting ants under the chairs of the nobles had been just too much to resist.

"Mana!"

Oops.

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

Yep, short and two the point. ^^

Mana was really the best character for this situation, so I used her. (I was originally going to use thief Bakura, but I couldn't picture him being allowed to attend a meeting in the Royal Court. )

R&R!

Love forever, Eggy


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Hey, here's chappie number eleven. (Second to last one!) It's for all of you polarshipping fans.

Because tomorrow's Christmas, and I am going to be _extremely_ busy, the last chapter will also be posted today.

Hope you like. ^^

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

It was Joey and Mai's first date as a couple. They had debated for a while over where they should go, and eventually the flute concert at the theater had one. Now they were standing in line for tickets, and they were already fighting.

"I told you, we should have booked these tickets in advance. Didn't I say that? Yes. Yes I did."

"Hey, I didn't know it was gonna be this crowded, okay? I didn't think."

"Well, that's obvious. You never think. The only thing you're good for is card games and eating. I'm never letting you set up a date for us again."

"Whoa-ho, look who thinks she's so great! Who said I was ever going anywhere with you ever again?"

And so it went. Finally, Mai had called a taxi, refusing to allow Joey to drive her, and Joey went home to his apartment fuming and grumbling about insolent women.

Several days later, however, he was having second thoughts. He and Mai still hadn't made up, and he was starting to feel kind of bad. So he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mai, it's me, Joey."

"Not interested."

"Aw, come on Mai! I just wanted to say I'm sorry!"

"Too bad."

Then she hung up.

Well, we all know that Joey wasn't one to give up, so he called Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. I need your help. Can you come over?"

Yugi, being Yugi, promised to do whatever he could, and soon the two of them had devised a plot to win Mai back.

On Christmas morning, Mai woke up to a strange but pleasant sound. She went over to her window to see Joey standing below in the yard.

Behind him was every member of the flute choir that they had missed seeing.

"Wha-?"

"Hi Mai. Remember the concert that I made us miss? Well, these guys have agreed to help me make it up to you."

"Hold on, I'll come down!"

Mai rushed downstairs to stand next to Joey, who called, "Hit it, guys!"

The choir began to play a beautiful medley, and Joey turned to Mai.

"I'm sorry."

Mai smiled. "Me too."

Their second chance date went quite well, and it was the first of many after.

And when the finally got married, the wedding march was played by a choir of flutes.

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping, _

_Ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Aww, fluff. I love it so.

R&R, 'cause the story's about to end!

-Love forever, Eggy


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

It's the last chapter! Ahh!

I can't believe how much fun this has been. Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, and, especially, reviewed. This one's dedicated to Hikari Shizuka. I read your idea and went "Oh, my gosh, it's perfect for chapter twelve." I hope you all like!

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

It was Christmas morning.

Mokuba was in the living room, opening presents.

The staff all had the day off.

Kaiba was in the kitchen drinking his fifth cup of coffee.

All was well.

_Ding-dong!_

Kaiba sighed and put down his mug. Who the heck came and visited at nine AM on Christmas morning?

He opened the door.

No one was there.

Kaiba started to close the door, mumbling about stupid pranks, when he noticed the little cage sitting near his feet. Kaiba gaped.

There was a bird in the cage.

Kaiba picked up the cage and brought it inside. (Well, come on; he's not that heartless. He didn't want the thing to freeze to death.)

He handed the cage to Mokuba. "Here. Someone dumped this on our door step."

Mokuba squealed in delight and hurried to examine the bird.

Kaiba went back to his coffee. Fifteen minutes later, the door bell rang again.

Kaiba swore and went to answer it. This time, there still wasn't anyone there, but there was a crate.

In the crate were a couple of doves.

Turtle doves.

Who the (insert swear word here) gave chickens for birds for Christmas!?

Kaiba, despite his annoyance, brought the birds inside. "We're not keeping them," he told Mokuba when he saw the kid's expression. "You already have two. We don't want four."

Now could he go back to his coffee?

No.

The door bell rang a third time.

Kaiba ignored it.

It rang again.

And again.

Until finally he stomped over and answered the door.

"This had better be good," he mumbled.

(Bet you can guess what was in the crate.)

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GIVING ME BIRDS!?"

So inside the house went the three chickens.

And so it went. Kaiba received a total of seventeen more birds, which he eventually released into his back yard, some golden rings, a bunch of women with cows, nine ballet dancers, ten men jumping around in tights, some flute players, and an entire

By the end of the morning, Kaiba was banging his head against the wall.

Several blocks away, two girls stood giggling behind bushes.

"Do you think Kaiba liked my gifts?" Miho asked.

"Of course!" Tea cried in response. "Sending him all the gifts from that song was so romantic! He'll be on your doorstep begging for a date by tomorrow morning."

Miho smiled. "Oh, good. I was afraid it was a bit over the top."

The two girls paused. "Is that screaming?"

"Nah, it's probably just some happy little kid."

"Of course. It is Christmas, after all."

They lapsed into a happy silence.

Blocks away, Kaiba froze. He knew who did this. He knew who was tormenting him.

"MIHO!"

Miho gasped excitedly. "Oh, he's already calling my name!"

She rushed out to meet her beloved, who was running out to meet her with a chainsaw. "I'll show you a happy New Year, bitch. Nothing gets between me and my coffee. Not even,

Twelve drummers drumming,

Eleven pipers piping,

Ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a-milkining,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves

OR a partridge in a pear tree! Meet your fate, Miho!"

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone. Hope yours is better than Kaiba's. Thanks so much for continuing to read, favorite, and review. I can't thank you all enough.

-Love, joy, peace, happiness, and all that good stuff, from Eggy.


End file.
